skomiksdbfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boberko/Comics Salón 2010
Ani tento rok sme si z Komiks archívu nenechali ujsť Comics Salón 2010 a IstroCon 2010. Trojdňová akcia sa konala od 17.09.2010 do 19.09.2010 v priestoroch bratislavského Istropolisu. Záštitu pod podujatím malo Japonské veľvyslanectvo na Slovensku. Žiaľ, každým rokom sa čoraz viac vytráca z programu komiks a je otázne, či názov Comics Salón odráža skutočné zameranie conu. Na druhej strane si priaznivci japonskej mangy, videohier, sci-fi, fantasy a celkovo dobrej zábavy užijú skelý víkend. Ale pekne po poriadku. PIATOK Bobo: O 09:00 prichádzam do Bratislavy. Navštevujem miestnu univerzitnú knižnicu, aby som Vám priniesol nové informácie o komiksoch. O druhej hodine odchádzam na Comics Salón. Neponáhľam sa, veď prvá prednáška o komiksoch je až o tretej. Po príchode do Istorpolisu zisťujem, že rada na vstup je dlhá ako na rožky. Prvá prednáška je o komiksoch seriálu Farscape. Rozpráva sa o už vydaných komiksových minisériach ako aj o on-going sériach. Z prednášky odchádzam o desať minút skôr ako končí. Komiksy tohto typu nepatria k mojím obľúbeným. Vonku si dávam asi desiatu cigaretu a píšem Milanovi (druhý admin Komiks archívu.) Stretávame sa a zisťujeme, že sme boli na rovnakej prednáške. Milan: '''Celkom zaujímavé, že sme sa v takej malej miestnosti prehliadli... Ani ja nie som odborník na sci-fi, ale prednáška bola zaujímavá. Mohli sme sa dozvedieť, že Farscape bol televízny sci-fi seriál. Po ukončení vysielania na obrazovkách jeho autor pokračoval v príbehu vo forme komiksov tam, kde sa skončil. Ako prednášajúci „Radeon“ upozornil, kto nepozná seriál, tak by si komiksy veľmi neužil. '''Bobo: '''Odchádzame do najbližšej reštaurácie aby sme prejednali čo bude ďalej s komiksovým archívom. Veď najbližšia prednáška nás čakala až o 17:00. Prišli sme k jednoznačnej odpovedi. Bude sa pokračovať. A budeme tam toho ládovať viac ako doteraz. '''Milan: ... a zároveň sme sa porozprávali o novom slovenskom komiksovom časopise BB Komiks. Bobo: '''17:00 Príchod na prednášku zameranú na vydávanie samizdatov. Vynikajúca prednáška o tom ako sa do toho nepúšťať. Stojí to veľké prachy, ktoré sa nikdy nevrátia a kopu času. Ako je dobré pracovať vo dvoch. Keď sa nechce jednému ide sa na pivo, nabrať trochu elánu. Ako treba sľubovať autorom, že sa dostanú do britského časopisu 2000AD. A ako je najlepšie požiadať o dotáciu štát. '''Milan: '''Prednáška bola dobrá, Toebiash z českého BubbleGunu naozaj podal zaujímavý výklad. A okrem toho vie skvelo improvizovať, takže z polovice išlo o prednášku a z polovice o dobrú zábavu. No najdôležitejšie bolo si od Toea kúpiť BubbleGun. Ako sme sa dozvedeli, tak distribúcia je najdrahšia položka a preto je dobré samizdaty predávať na podobných akciách ako je Comics Salón. '''Bobo: Po prednáške sa stretávam so starými známymi a spoznávam nových ľudí. Odchádzame spoločne do prvého podniku, takže vynechávam prednášku o Kick-Ass od Juraja Malíčka (čo ma dosť mrzí) aj o Stargate komiksoch od marsel. Domov prichádzam v neskorých nočných hodinách a ešte neskôr idem spať. '''Milan: '''No ja som na Kick-Ass ani nešiel. Pripadá mi, že už bolo o tomto komikse a filme toľko povedané a napísané, že už nie je čo dodať... Ja som urobil nákup v Brlohu. Tento rok mal tento jediný špecializovaný obchod na Slovensku menší výber komiksov čo sa týka počtu, ale nie kvality. Výber sa jednoznačne zameral na súborné vydania. Back-issues sa nedali kúpiť. Na druhej strane pribudli tričká, figúrky a ešte viac sa zvýšil servis. Čo viac si priať? Ja som potom odišiel na prednášku o japonskej mange (japonskom komikse) pod názvom Manga klasiky: Temní hrdinovia Kazua Koikeho. Prednášala Tomoe-gozen (je to prezývka a neviem, ako sa v skutočnosti volá) a musím autorke skloniť poklonu za skvelú prednášku. Nebola zbytočne dlhá, bola pútavá a aspoň mňa navnadila na prečítanie si nejakej mangy (osobne ju veľmi nemusím). Predmetom prednášky bol japonský scenárista Kazue Koike a jeho zameranie sa na mangu pre dospelých, takzvaná gekiga. Od „zvyčajnej“ mangy sa odlišuje realistickou kresbou, obsahom pre dospelých čitateľov (násilie, erotika) no najmä zaujímavými a prepravovanými príbehmi. Spomenutých bolo päť najznámejších a najvplyvnejších diel tohto scenáristu (Lone Wolf and Cub, Lady Snowblood, Samurai Executioner, Path of the Assassin a môj obľúbený Crying Freeman). A tu ja končím.... v sobotu som išiel domov (referendum, kamarátova svadba...), takže od teraz je to ne Tebe Bobo... SOBOTA Prvá komiksová prednáška je až o dvanástej a tak sa moc neponáhľam. Čoskoro zisťujem, že je veľa hodín a stíham až krst Comics & Manga Booku 4. Cestou dovnútra stretávam Magik, ktorá prednášala o Novom veku hrdinov Marvel. Dozvedám sa, že na jej prednáške o komiksoch z amerického vydavateľstva Marvel (baba si vie vybrať prednášku) bolo rovnako plno ako minulý rok. Utešuje ma to. Dovnútra do tej malej miestnosti by som sa asi aj tak nedostal a stál by som vonku ako pred rokom, kde by som nič nepočul. Ďalšou „prednáškou“ je krst Comics & Manga Booku 4. O tejto prednáške som sa rozhodol napísať samostatný článok, takže si ho môžete prečítať v nasledujúcich dňoch. Skalní zostávajú v miestnosti pretože nasleduje prednáška o komikse Parchanti (Losers). Kamil „MdS“ Bernášek predstavuje postavy a ukazuje nám ako vyzerala pôvodná obálka a ako vyzerá obálka s ktorou vydal tento komiks Comics Centrum. Predstaví nám všetkých šesť bookov a ku každému pridáva ukážky. Prichádza neskorý obed na ktorý sa odoberáme v počte 14 ľudí. Reštaurácie sú kvôli Comics salónu preplnená a 14-ti by sme sa nikam nezmestili a tak sa delíme sa tri samostatné skupiny. Moja skupina končí až na Račianskom mýte. Poobede odchádzame na prednášku o Garth Ennisovi opäť od Kamila. Rozpráva o jeho najlepších dielach. Spomeniem „303“, ktorá sa nebude páčiť nikomu, kto nemá rád Afganistan. „The Pro“ o prostitútke s nadprirodzenými schopnosťami. Dospelácku verziu „Punisher MAX“, ktorého v súčasnosti vydáva český BB ART a veľa iných diel. Po zvyšok času sa ponevieram po Istropolise a čakám na tombolu. Výhra je lákavá no mňa zďaleka míňa. Opäť. Po skončení tomboly sa lúčim s ostatnými a odchádzam domov. NEDEĽA V Nedeľu ma čakala jediná prednáška a tou bola prednáška Hany „Sid“ Šimečkovej, Comicsy na internetu. Hneď na začiatku vysvetlila, že sa nejedná o prednášku ilegálnych komiksov, ale o komiksy, ktoré sú on-line a voľne k nahliadnutiu. Po skončení prednášky som sa odobral k stánky Brloh, aby som si nakúpil. Po útrate za Votrelca Omnibus 3 a Usagiho som sa odobral domov. Category:Blog posts